


Intimacy

by nietzscheantrout



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bottom Will Graham, Coming Untouched, Edging, Handcuffs, Hickeys, M/M, Marks, Masochism, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Scratching, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, oh boy oh boy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Will never thought having sex on schedule could be so fun. Hannibal never thought he could be so rough on Will. The results were splendid.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Intimacy

  
He remembered the conversation clear as day. They sat across each other at the dinner table, enjoying the comfortable silence before Hannibal spoke up, as he often did out of the blue. “You know, Will, we’ve been settled for a while now,” he stated, waiting for a bit. “Do you ever think about reliving the pain?” There was a glimmer in his eye that Will recognised. That sadistic smirk he wished he could bottle up and consume over and over again.   
  
“What are you suggesting?” Will was onto him immediately. Not that he wasn’t a fan of Lecter’s elongated speeches, but this piqued his interest far too much to be withheld even for a minute longer. He could feel warmth building up in his chest, wondering whether Hannibal was going to suggest they fight to the death in the living room as a relationship building exercise. It no longer felt out of character for either of them.   
  
“I’m simply proposing that we try something new,” he hummed, enjoying the feeling of Will’s restless eyes on him. For someone regarded as so socially inept, he really made his intentions clear with absolutely no shame. It was intoxicating to see Will attempt to pry his ribcage open with a gaze and seep in, just to see if he could find something, anything at all.    
  
“I’m listening,” he retorted, not yet giving Hannibal the satisfaction of his eagerness.   
  
“I would like to have you completely at my disposal, once a week. I imagine it would be a good stress relief for both of us,” he immediately returned to his food, as if undisturbed, but Will knew he was trying to distract himself from the silence in the room.   
  
“What does ‘being at your disposal’ entail?” Will was more than curious now, mind racing with a million different scenarios. Him bent over in all sorts of positions, cock being shoved down his throat, hair pulled at, body sore and aching. Will swallowed down the saliva that threatened to make him drool had he not controlled himself.   
  
The glimmer was back in Hannibal’s eye, peering into Will and nestling into his chest. “I come home at 5PM most Fridays, after my visits to the market and the shops,” he said, continuing shortly. “I want you to be in bed and ready when I come home.” The thought made Will’s cock twitch unnervingly in his trousers, and his cheeks flushed a hot pink. He imagined what it’d be like, waiting in agony until 5 rolled around, knowing Hannibal was about to come home and give him the best sex of his life. “Then… perhaps we can engage in some more violent delights. We’d have to discuss the logistics, of course.” At this point, Will was visibly sweating, unknowingly gripping onto the tablecloth as he made an attempt to compose himself. All he could let out was a small nod and the quietest “yes”, heart racing in anticipation for the nearest Friday.   
  
Will lay face down on the bed, completely in the nude, heart thumping in anticipation. He was no stranger to Hannibal’s hedonistic whims, but this was something completely other. His heart raced when he picked up the phone half an hour ago and Hannibal announced that he would be home soon and demanded he prepare himself. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make shivers tickle their way up Will’s spine.    
  
It was no surprise to anyone that Hannibal had expensive tastes, unorthodox hobbies, unheard of desires, but most days he was happy to be loved and owned. Will frequently made a point of hinting at the fact that Hannibal was a bit of a pillow princess, legs spread wide open and eyes full of adoration as Will enjoyed having him on his back, and truly in any other position he desired. But this was different. Will had handcuffed one of his arms to the side of the bed, cock already hot and heavy between his thighs as he considered everything Lecter could do to him today. He whined under his breath incessantly, slowly rutting against the bed, knowing Hannibal wouldn’t like that. The thought of making him angry only made it harder to stop.    
  
As soon as he came home, Hannibal dropped the groceries as if he hadn’t just spent half an hour picking the correct cultivar of tomato, and tenderly grazing his fingers over multiple jars of honey. None of that mattered at this moment. Will could hear the man’s deep breaths, purposeful footsteps making their way to the bedroom and stopping abruptly in the doorway, greeted by a frustrated groan from Will.   
  
“Look at you, my darling boy,” he mused, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and slipping his shoes off, pausing between each step and watching Graham curse quietly under his breath. “Hannibal, I-” Will didn’t have time to finish, suddenly feeling the sharp ache of a slap against his ass. Lecter never held back, and truth be told, Will didn’t want him to. He let out a pained moan, jutting his hips out backwards, practically begging for more. Instead, Hannibal traced a hand up his spine, quietly caressing the multitude of marks he left in the last weeks. His fingers pressed on each little bruise, caringly reminding Will of their presence. The man’s squirms were almost unbearable, but he knew that once they started, it would be over much too soon.   
  
“Now what shall we do about these?” he grazed his hands tenderly against the two large bite marks on Will’s hips, loving the sight of him shuddering. His breathing was getting restless now, heart pounding in his ears and Hannibal sank his teeth into his side once again, moaning against the man’s skin as he drew blood. The thin, red liquid rushed out of him, spilling like small droplets of God. Hannibal made light work of lapping it up, not letting a single mouthful go to waste. Will was whining, pressing his hips upwards hungrily and feeling a loud groan build up in his chest. “Fucking, ah-” was all he could manage, side throbbing as Hannibal moved on to the curvature of Will’s ass.    
  
His tongue ran down Will’s body, open mouth kisses littering every inch of skin possible. Lecter was hungry, and boy was he about to let him know. He shrugged his shirt off quickly, kneeling before Will, who was still facing the bed, hips displayed up in the air obediently. He could feel the warmth of Hannibal’s mouth near, thighs clenching and letting out an involuntary yelp as the man licked a languid strip over his entrance. Simultaneously, his nails met the top of Will’s back, dragging down just as slowly until his fingernails were caked with blood and skin. The tied up man groaned, completely surrendering to whatever was going to happen next. His whole core was trembling, every part of his body both searing in pain and numb.   
  
Hannibal wasn’t overly concerned, seeing as the safe word hadn’t been uttered. He checked that Will was alright before his hand snaked his way into Will’s hair, gripping onto it tightly as he positioned his hips. Hannibal smiled proudly at the amount of preparation his beloved clearly put into this, fully stretched and twitching at any sort of contact. It filled him with a very familiar sense of power and he satiated his hunger impatiently, pushing into Will quickly. His grip on the man’s hair tightened as he moaned, pulling his head back.   
  
Lecter’s pace was ruthless, speeding up and slowing down as he pleased with no regard for Will’s begging, aching cock trembling between his hips, long forgotten. He pressed his hips against the bed momentarily, grinding with no shame and being reprimanded with a harsh smack to his thigh. The sting made tears pool in his eyes, spilling out steadily as his mouth let out a string of curses, yelling out in pain again. The scratches on his back were growing in intensity now, pulsating agonisingly. He could feel the blood trickling down his spine, comforted by the feeling of Hannibal’s tongue on the marks. He licked in long strands, blood now starting to dry on his chin. He couldn’t help but groan, tugging on Will’s hair until he could feel small strands of it stay in his hand.    
  
Will was seeing stars, the transfixing pain making his mind separate from his body, as if ascending into another dimension. He was pushing back, angling his hips in every way possible. The handcuff on his wrist had left a raw, red mark and he twitched at the idea of having to obscure it in front of other people, hidden behind a watch or a long sleeved shirt. Will didn’t have much time to enjoy the fantasy, interrupted by the feeling of Hannibal’s rough hand on his stomach, grabbing it. “I want to see you,” he breathed, pulling out and eliciting a groan from Will as he scrambled to get the keys, breaking his lover free and watching him turn over onto his back as quickly as possible. He was flushed in the face, saliva drenching his chin. The previously bouncy curls on his head were soaking wet and disheveled, having been grabbed over and over again.   
  
“Please, Hannibal, fuck, I-” he could feel his blood soaking into the expensive bedsheets, reaching up to kiss his lips, feeling a bout of confidence as he closed his teeth around Lecter’s bottom lip, making the man moan and responding in a similar fashion when he felt the familiar taste of iron on his lips. Will wanted to swallow it all. To consume him. To be nothing but a little fucktoy who took blood and cum and cock in any way Hannibal wanted.   
  
Hannibal quietened him down with a hand on his throat, gripping tightly as he slipped right back in and didn’t hesitate to move. There wasn’t a quiet second on the whole planet now. Will was yelling, moaning, screaming, begging, swearing, doing everything imaginable as Lecter fucked him within an inch of his life. He knew he wouldn’t be doing much walking tomorrow, or much of anything really. Will hitched a breath as Hannibal made eye contact with him for the first time, eyes lustful and full of carnal desire, smears of blood on his cheek and lips. The feeling of Hannibal’s hand on his chest, the pain in his back, the loud creaking of the bed… Graham couldn’t hold it any longer, eyes widening, head thrown back, fingers digging into his palms until they left dark red marks. His cock twitched uncontrollably, smears of cum splattering all over his chest.   
  
Lecter did nothing to slow down, moving his hand off of Will’s neck and placing both of his hands on either side of his head, lips returning to his mouth with an onslaught of tongue. Will sucked, desperately reopening the wound he’d left just minutes ago, tongue sliding over the beautiful slit. Hannibal grunted, coming loudly and letting Will swallow every cubic meter of his breath. He was panting, hands grazing over Will possessively, pulling out and smirking at the sight of cum leaking from Will’s red asshole.    
  
“Aargh,” was all Will let out, grasping onto Hannibal and hiding his head in the crook of his neck, whispering quiet praises. “Holy shit, Hannibal. You fuck me so good-” he began, though soon his prayers were rendered to incoherent murmurs. Hannibal allowed him the affection, immediately stepping into his protective role as he pulled Will into an embrace, letting the array of bodily fluids all over them mix. “Got any plans for tomorrow?” Hannibal said, voice low and caring now.   
  
“Nothing. Just you,,” he hummed, pressing an eager kiss to his lips.    
  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Hannibal mused, pressing a gentle kiss to Will’s forehead.   
  
Graham never expected to be granted such roughness and such intimacy all at once.    


**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!   
> I merged Kinktober day 7 and 8 together to give you S&M + Blood. Hope that works : )
> 
> \- Newt xxx


End file.
